


Filth

by JaneTurenne



Category: Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTurenne/pseuds/JaneTurenne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompts 'Andred,' 'feelings' and 'not fitting in to Time Lord society.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filth

“My cousin tells me they were petitioning to loom a child. You believe that?”

“Disgusting, I call it,” says another voice. “Bad enough disgracing his house with that little alien slut, but half-breed monstrosities in the Citadel?”

“Torvald,” says the first Agent, as he turns the corner. “We were just discussing your latest… assignment. Pity about the regeneration, but _well done_.”

“The planet’s better off without that kind of filth,” agrees the second.

“Believe me, fulfilling that… assignment was a pleasure,” he says, and, swallowing his nausea, thinks, _and bringing down the rest of you bastards will feel even better_.


End file.
